Power generating systems are ubiquitous in our modern industrial and technological society. They are needed to power everything from factories and electrical grid systems to sprayers, washers, cleaners and heaters for small scale and residential consumer use. Power generating systems can be electrically powered or powered by or through an internal combustion engine. However, many situations and occasions arise where power is needed but is not readily available; such situations and occasions can range from vacationing and camping activities at remote sites to construction and work sites far from readily available power sources. There is also the need for portable systems to provide power to a turbine, hydraulic motor or heating system of an automotive vehicle such as a tractor-trailer. Emergency situations and first responder situations also require power as there are often power shortages and power outages accompany such emergency situations. One disadvantage of power systems that have some portability is that they include combustion engines which thus require the storage and transport of fuel, such as kerosene or gasoline, along with the power producing system—and this adds to the cost, complexity, and safety concerns for the power system. Thus, the prior art discloses a number of power system many of which include magnets to actuate linear reciprocable pistons.
For example, the Gillott et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,082) discloses an improved permanent magnet motor and an improved air delivery system so that the motor provides the linear drive for a respirator piston.
The Simes et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,911) discloses an improved permanent with an improved air delivery system for respirators wherein a permanent magnet translational motor provides the linear drive for the respirator piston.
The Alsobrooks et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,163) discloses a fuel injection fuel supply system for a combustion engine that includes a fuel injector valve for metering and injecting all the required fuel to the engine.
The Mesenich patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,252) discloses a fuel injection fuel supply system for a combustion engine for metering and injecting fuel to the engine induction system.
The Bassine patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,563) discloses a magnetically actuated linear displacement compressor that includes a cylinder, a diaphragm, a means for introducing gas into each of the cylinder portions, and a linear actuator surrounded by groups of windings that can be selectively energized and de-energized.
The Wisskirchen et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,135) discloses a bistable electromagnet is moved from one operating position into the other operating position by a short direct-current pulse.
The Schafer patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,746 B2) discloses an electromagnet that is applied to a proportional magnet that is arranged within a hydraulic system of an apparatus for varying the control times of inlet and outlet valves of an internal combustion engine.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for a portable remote alternate power system for ground use and without the use of a combustion engine.